Siapa Tuhan Bagimu?
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Menurut kalian, seperti apa sosok Tuhan dalam hidup kalian? Apa seperti hakim, guru, atau yang lainnya? Dan inilah fic yang berisi beberapa pendapat akan pertanyaan diatas! / bad summary / summary sama judul gak cocok sama isinya / Rate T for safe / Mind to RnR? / Untuk #MikuoDaysFVI


Menurut kalian, siapa sosok Tuhan dalam hidup kalian? Ibu yang melahirkan dan merawat kalian? Ayah yang juga selalu mendampingi kita dan memberikan kasih sayang? Saudara yang selalu menenami kalian dalam suka dan duka—kecuali anak tunggal? Atau teman-teman yang selalu mendukung kalian dalam mencapai suatu keberhasilan?

Memang banyak sekali Tuhan di sekitar kita, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung kita lihat. Misalnya korban kecelakaan yang diselamatkan oleh para medis. Bukankah para medis itu adalah salah satu sosok Tuhan? Sosok yang menyelamatkan hidup?

Dan kini, Hatsune Mikuo, tiga belas tahun, menjadi siswa kelas delapan di Utau Junior High School dua minggu yang lalu, mendapat tugas mengerjakan sebuah soal yang begitu mudah, namun sangat sulit untuk Mikuo sendiri.

_**Siapa Tuhan bagimu?**_

Ah, hanya karena tugas ini, Mikuo sampai begadang. Kini sudah jam setengah sebelas, apa dia tidak mengerjakannya saja ya? Kimia, Fisika, semua pelajaran telah ia selesaikan. Namun pelajaran Bimbingan Konseling—sebetulnya itu pelajaran yang sangat menyenangkan, namun tidak untuk Mikuo—membuat ia harus bertahan sekitar tiga jam lebih dengan kertas lembar yang masih putih bersih, dan tiga perempat tong sampah yang terbuat dari rotan di sebelah meja belajarnya telah diisi oleh bola kertas.

Ia tahu ia orang miskin. Ia tahu ia hanya anak seorang pemulung. Ia tahu ayahnya sudah pergi ke tempat yang lebih bahagia, meraih cinta Tuhan. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh menggunakan barang yang ada dengan boros.

Tapi... bagaimana ceritanya jika seandainya tugas itu diberikan tanpa ada boleh sedikit pun coretan?

"Haah..." desah Mikuo panjang. Lelah, tentu saja. Siapa sih yang tidak lelah jika tiga jam lebih waktu kalian terbuang hanya untuk sebuah soal yang hanya tiga kata ini?

Meminta bantuan ibunya? Hei, itu tidak mungkin. Pertama, Mikuo itu sudah—sedikitnya—besar, harusnya bisa mandiri dan mengerjakannya sendiri, bukan? Kedua, ibu angkat Mikuo sudah beristirahat di atas ranjang setelah bekerja sangat keras, meskipun tugasnya hanya memulung sampah, tapi itu termasuk tugas mulia! Tanpa pemulung, kota akan penuh dengan sampah!

Eh tunggu... pemulung ya...

Dan pada akhirnya, Mikuo telah mendapatkan jawabannya. Jawab dari pertanyaan _**Siapa Tuhan bagimu?**_

Menurut kalian sendiri, siapa Tuhan untuk kalian?

_**Story : Siapakah Tuhan Bagimu?**_

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**_

_**Warning : AR, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan.**_

_**Rate : T (for safe)**_

_**Genre : Family and Friendship**_

_**Ryuuka Mikan proudly present...**_

"Ngghhh..."

Mikuo terbangun. Ah, dia lupa beranjak dari kursi belajar untuk ke tempat tidur karena lelah otaknya berpikir dan di akhir hari itu, otaknya menyuruh ia tidur tanpa bangkit dari posisinya. Mikuo melirik jam dinding usang di kamarnya. Jam setengah enam.

Jadi Mikuo memutuskan untuk mandi setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil handuk yang lebih tampak seperti—maaf—kain pel. Ia harus menghemat air sedikit-dikitnya. Empat atau lima gayung pun jadi. Air untuk orang biasa sih mudah mendapatkannya. Lah, kalau pemulung? Itu lain cerita!

Sesudah mandi, Mikuo segera memakai seragam sekolahnya yang kemarin. Tidak dicuci, soalnya persediaan sabun untuk mencuci pakaian mulai menipis. Mau beli ya mau pakai apa? Toh makan tiga kali sehari saja sudah sulit.

Mikuo menuju ke ruang makan. Hanya ada dua lembar roti—yang terlihat sudah berjamur—dengan selai stroberi yang hanya tinggal beberapa tetes, bahkan eksistensinya pun tidak jelas.

Sambil mengoleskan selai stroberi yang baunya aneh itu—bau yang muncul di benak Mikuo adalah bau sayuran habis olah—ke lembaran roti itu, Mikuo bersenandung kecil. Ia sudah yakin akan jawabannya tentang pertanyaan yang nyaris membunuh sel otaknya. Pertanyaan refleksi diri lebih susah untuk dikerjakan daripada pertanyaan biasa, menurut Mikuo.

Ia sudah terbiasa setiap pagi untuk sarapan tanpa sosok ibu. Ibunya sudah pergi pagi sekali, bahkan sebelum Mikuo bangun. Terkadang Mikuo juga ingin seperti anak-anak lainnya. Diantar oleh ibu atau ayah ke sekolah, ibu yang mengantarkan barang yang—seandainya—tertinggal di rumah ke sekolah, ayah yang memberikan uang saku. Ia ingin merasakan semua itu, tapi... ah biarkan sajalah. Lagipula ini juga membuat dirinya mandiri.

Mikuo menatap cahaya matahari yang menembus langsung ke ventilasi rumahnya. Perkiraan Mikuo sekarang sudah jam enam. Karena sudah melakukan semua hal di rumah, Mikuo pun berangkat, setelah sebelumnya—

"Ayah, aku pergi dulu ke sekolah ya. Tolong berkati aku dari atas sana..."

—mengucapkan pesan tersirat berupa selamat tinggal kepada ayahnya lewat foto yang diberi pigura berwarna cokelat itu.

.

.

.

"Hei Zunko, apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr Pak Kiyoteru? Itu lho, materi bab satu pelajaran Komputer."

"Haha, sudah dong."

"Luki!"

"Apa Rinto?"

"Apa kau membawa jarum candangan untuk Keterampilan nanti? Jarumku patah."

"Nih. Kau boleh memakainya..."

"Ah, terima kasih!"

Saat Mikuo masuk ke kelasnya, semua penghuninya tengah sibuk dengan acara sendiri. Ada Gakuko dan Lenka yang sedang bermain ponsel, ada Kaiko yang sedang menunjukkan barang-barang imut barunya yang ia bawa kepada temannya, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hei anak pemulung!" seru Zunko dengan nada sarkasme. Entah untuk apa nada seperti itu.

Mikuo seolah-olah tidak mendengarkannya, ia hanya masuk dan meletakkan tas di bangkunya dan duduk di bangkunya. Dan perilaku tersebut membuat Zunko sedikit kesal.

"Hei anak pemulung, apa selain buta kau juga tuli?" tanya Zunko lagi.

"Buta apa maksudmu?" balas Mikuo datar.

"Tentu saja buta. Ini sekolah untuk anak kaya, bukan anak pemulung seperti itu. Cih, dapat beasiswa saja bangga." jawab Zunko sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dengan angkuh.

"Buat apa kaya tapi hati yang buta?" tanya Mikuo tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Zunko terdiam. Entah apa yang membuatnya terdiam. Apa karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Mikuo atau ia lupa apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Mikuo tadi.

"Ah lupakan," Zunko mengibaskan tangan kanannya, "aku mampir ke bangkumu bukan untuk berdebat. Tapi aku ingin menyampaikan hal tentang tugasmu sebagai seksi kebersihan." ujar Zunko sambil menyerahkan tiga lembar kertas yang disatukan dengan staples pada Mikuo.

Sementara si penerima berambut hijau kebiruan ini hanya menatap datar kertas itu, "Ada yang lain lagi, Tohoku Zunko?" tanya Mikuo.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, anak pemulung." Zunko pergi setelah sebelumnya memandang sarkasme ke arah Mikuo.

Kringgggg!

Ah, bel pertanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi rupanya. Jam pertama di kelas 8-E—kelas **error** yang membuat guru **emosi**, sesuai dengan hurufnya, entah memang disengaja atau kebetulan belaka—adalah pelajaran Komputer. Mikuo meraih buku tulis dan buku paketnya dan segera menyusul teman-temannya ke laboratorium khusus pelajaran Komputer.

.

.

.

"Habis ini pelajaran apa?"

"Hmm, pelajaran bahasa Inggris!"

"Ah, serius?! Bukannya Keterampilan?!"

"Tadi aku lihat sih... jadwalnya diganti dari Keterampilan jadi bahasa Inggris."

"Siapa guru bahasa Inggris kita?!"

"Katanya _**Miss**_ Luka..."

"APA?! GURU YANG TERKENAL SEBAGAI MANIAK TUNA DAN GURU YANG MENDAPATKAN GELAR **PEMBERI HUKUMAN TERBERAT** ITU?!"

"Hei, jangan teriak keras-keras. Ruang kelas kita ini sudah dicap paling ribut karena posisi kelas kita yang paling dekat dengan ruang guru..."

"Yah... salahkan kenapa kita masuk ke kelas E. Kalau seandainya kita masuk kelas A, B, C, atau D, guru kita itu _**Miss**_ Maika."

"Woah, _**Miss**_ Maika yang beritanya datang dari Spanyol itu? Itu keren! Selain bisa belajar bahasa Inggris, kita juga bisa belajar bahasa Spanyol!"

"Sudahlah, kita terima kenyataan saja..."

"Hahhh..."

Desas-desus itu kembali menggema satu kelas, mengusik ketenangan Mikuo yang sedari tadi asyik memikirkan jawabannya di pelajaran Bimbingan Konseling kemarin. Ia takut jawabannya salah, kalau pelajaran lain sih tidak masalah, tapi kalau ini sampai salah, ia pasti akan dipandang sebagai manusia yang tidak kenal penciptanya, yaitu Tuhan!

"Zunko, ini sudah sepuluh menit _**Miss**_ Luka tidak datang. Apa kau tidak berniat memanggilnya?"

"Biarkan saja _**Miss**_ datang sendiri."

Mikuo langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kelas. Cukup, ia muak dengan tingkah laku si ketua kelas yang seenak jidatnya itu. Apa mereka tidak berpikir kalau sebenarnya jika guru yang tidak mengajar maka mereka sendiri yang rugi? Sudah membuang uang—dan itu berarti tidak menghargai kerja keras orang tua bukan?—dan juga tidak mendapatkan pelajaran apa-apa. Tujuan murid ke sekolah itu untuk mendapat pelajaran baru, bukan bermain-main, benar bukan?

Tok!

Tok!

"Permisi..."

Semua guru—yang hanya tersisa empat atau lima orang karena mereka memang memiliki jadwal kosong—menatap ke arah Mikuo yang tengah mengetuk pintu.

"Ah, mau mencari siapa?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah yang diikat model bor.

"_**Miss**_ Luka." jawab Mikuo seadanya.

Merasa dirinya dicari, wanita itu—Luka—menoleh, "Ada keperluan apa ke sini, Hatsune Mikuo?" tanyanya.

"Sekarang jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris di kelas 8-E, _**Miss**_." jawab Mikuo.

Bisa dilihat dari air muka Luka yang menunjukkan dirinya terkejut, lalu ia segera membuka bukunya—sepertinya buku jadwal mengajar—dan berakhir ia menepuk keningnya.

"_**Ah, sorry, I'm really forget.**_" ujar Luka.

Mikuo mendampingi wanita berusia sekitar dua puluhan itu menuju kelasnya. Saat masuk, Mikuo bisa melihat beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam, seolah mengatakan 'kenapa-kau-membawa-_**Miss**_-Luka-ke-sini-?'

Luka langsung duduk di kursi guru, menatap tajam semua muridnya yang kini tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani bersuara. Batuk pun mereka tahan.

"Karena ini bukan jadwal _**English Day**_, kalian bebas berbicara non-Inggris." ujar Luka masih menatap tajam murid-muridnya.

"_**Yes Miss**_..." sahut satu kelas pelan.

"Ketua kelasnya Hatsune Mikuo ya?" tanya Luka.

Satu kelas dengan cepat menunjuk Zunko yang duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang. Sementara Luka langsung berjalan dan mendekati posisi Zunko.

"Kamu itu ketua kelas asli atau hanya sekedar mengisi jabatan?" tanya Luka.

Zunko hanya terkekeh geli, entah menertawakan apa. Oh Tohoku Zunko, kau berhasil memancing amarah guru bahasa Inggris kelasmu, Megurine Luka.

"Kamu dimarahin kok malah ketawa?!" tanya Luka yang langsung membuat Zunko terdiam, "Kamu itu ya, murid kurang ajar! Guru sedang marah kamu malah ketawa! Mana rasa bersalahmu?! Apa kamu tidak malu sama kelasmu?! Kamu tidak takut jika seandainya kamu tidak naik kelas?! Ingat! Nilai C satu saja, sudah tidak naik kelas!"

Satu kelas termasuk Mikuo sendiri menundukkan kepalanya. Oh, guru mereka kini marah besar. Mikuo berpikir, bagaimana kalau guru ini mengamuk sehingga memberikan nilai C pada satu kelas? Bukankah yang tidak bersalah juga kena imbasnya? Kena getahnya juga?

"Kelas kalian sudah dikomentari guru-guru yang mengajar kalian, katanya kelas ini yang paling jelek perilakunya. Ketua kelasnya malah ketawa saat kelasnya dipermalukan dan dipandang jelek. Mencari guru yang terlambat pun tidak mau. Bahkan yang bukan ketua kelas yang memiliki niat mencari saya. Mau kelas kalian saya masukkan ke _**black list**_?"

Glek!

Tunggu, wanita yang mengambil jabatan sebagai guru bahasa Inggris itu memiliki niat memasukkan kelas 8-E ke_** black list**_?! Yang benar saja!

"Saya benar-benar kecewa sama kelas kalian. Wali kelas kalian yang salah memberi didikan atau kamunya yang tidak tahu aturan?"

"_**Sorry Miss**_!" seru Mikuo lantang, sampai-sampai satu kelas menoleh ke arahnya termasuk Luka sendiri, "_**Please forgive our class**_!"

"Lihat!" seru Luka tiba-tiba, "Bahkan yang tidak bersalah pun merasa bersalah juga dan membuat pengakuan untuk satu kelas. Saya sering mendapat laporan dari beberapa guru kalau Tohoku Zunko dan Haine Ren sering ngobrol di kelas, apa itu benar?"

Dua orang yang dimaksud—Zunko dan Ren—hanya menunduk setelah ditanyai pertanyaan itu. Memang benar kalau wanita bersurai merah muda dengan status lajang ini sangat menusuk jika berbicara, tapi sebenarnya yang salah itu satu kelas bukan?

"Saya kecewa dengan kelas kalian..." Luka menghela napas dan mengambil buku yang ia bawa.

Seseorang di belakang kursi Mikuo yang memiliki nama lengkap Kagene Rei langsung berseru, "_**Miss**_! _**Miss**_ tidak mengajar kelas kami?"

Namun terlambat. Sosok guru Megurine Luka telah keluar dari kelas. Lima menit berselang, kelas kembali ribut. Zunko dan Ren dengan wajah yang tidak senang langsung menghampiri dan menggebrak meja Mikuo.

Brak!

"Bilang saja kalau kamu mau mencari perhatian _**Miss**_ Luka!" seru Zunko ketus.

"Iya! Jangan pakai acara mempermalukan kami juga!" tambah Ren sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, pertanda ia tidak senang.

"Hei hei, siapa yang mau mempermalukan kalian? Aku hanya berperilaku apa adanya kok." ujar Mikuo yang malah membuat ketua dan wakil itu semakin kesal.

"Tapi tadi kau jelas-jelas mempermalukan kami, Mikuo!" seru Ren.

"Kau seolah-olah menjadi pahlawan kelas. Mewakili satu kelas untuk minta maaf kepada _**Miss**_ Luka. Mencari _**Miss**_ Luka agar dipandang sebagai anak alim. Heh, bukankah itu caramu untuk mencari perhatian guru?" tanya Zunko sinis.

"Bukankah Anda sudah diberi tahu bahwa _**Miss**_ Luka tidak datang selama sepuluh menit oleh teman Anda, Nyonya Tohoku Zunko." Mikuo tersenyum tanpa alasan yang diketahui, "Dan Tuan Haine Ren, seharusnya sebagai wakil ketua kelas, kau menunjukkan sikap yang baik untuk dicontoh satu kelas, sekaligus mengingatkan ketua kelas jika ia berbuat salah." tambah Mikuo.

"Cih!" decak Ren dan Zunko bersamaan.

Kringggggg!

"Yeyyyy! Istirahatttt!"

"Lenka! Ayo jajan ke kantin! Makanan hari ini adalah kentang goreng dan jus jeruk!"

"Sudahlah Zunko, ayo tinggalkan anak pemulung ini. Percuma berdebat dengan anak yang ayahnya tidak jelas keberadaannya. Dia kan anak di luar nikah, makanya sikapnya aneh begitu. Ayo." ujar Ren sambil menarik tangan Zunko keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

"Pelajaran terakhir ini apa?"

"Sejarah!"

"Mana ada. Hari ini waktunya tanpa sejarah!"

"Umm, Bimbingan Konseling bukan?"

"Benar juga! Kan kita belum belajar Bimbingan Konseling sedari tadi!"

"Ah iya! Bimbingan Konseling! Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas 'Siapa Tuhan Bagimu' itu! Gawat!"

"Aaaaa! Aku juga lupa buat! Padahal waktunya seminggu, lama lho!"

"Hei Nero, kaupikir lagu Welcome To Mystery karya Plain White T's apa? Di situ kan ada lirik '_**This is a time with no history**_' yang artinya 'Ini waktu tanpa sejarah'. Kamu ngopas ya?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Gumiya? Masalah buat kamu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya aku mau kasih tahu saja kalau nyopas itu tidak diperbolehkan."

Mikuo mendengus. Kenapa setiap pergantian pelajaran—otomatis tidak ada guru di dalam sampai guru selanjutnya datang bukan?—pasti kelas ribut. Ralat, benar-benar sangat ribut. Ah maaf, pemborosan kata.

Kriettt...

Sang guru pun masuk. Guru yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk berdiri dan bergetar dua kali lipat saat kalian—khusus yang punya masalah demam panggung—berada diatas panggung. Rambut wanita itu berwarna krim, dan entah kenapa bisa ada gradasi pelangi di ujung rambutnya. Yah, sosok wanita yang lucu nan menggemaskan, apalagi ia membawa boneka kelinci yang berukuran besar, ah, terlihat seperti guru yang kekanakan.

Tapi, dibalik semua keimutan dan kepolosan yang terbentuk di wajah wanita itu, ada sebuah kapak yang entah mengapa bisa muat di saku gaun wanita itu. Ah, hanya Tuhan dan wanita itu sendiri yang tahu.

"Sampai dimana pelajaran terakhir kita?" tanya wanita itu lembut.

"Sampai Ibu memberikan tugas dengan pertanyaan 'Siapa Tuhan bagimu?'." ujar Meito.

"Oh, tugas itu..." guru yang akrab dipanggil Mayu oleh satu ruang kantor guru itu hanya mengangguk pertanda paham.

Sementara Nigaito—yang posisi duduknya tepat di sebelah Meito—langsung memandang partner sebelahnya dengan pandangan horor yang diartikan 'kenapa-kau-mengingatkannya-aku-belum-selesai'.

"Yak! Bagaimana jika yang peringkat sepuluh besar tahun kemarin yang menjawab pertanyaan ini?" tanya Mayu riang, "Ayo! Yang sepuluh besar maju!"

Anak yang mendapat peringkat sepuluh besar—dari kelas yang berbeda saat kelas tujuh—itu maju ke depan, yang herannya bisa pas sepuluh orang.

"Kita mulai dari peringkat sepuluh. Siapa peringkat sepuluhnya?" tanya Mayu.

Langsung satu kelas menunjuk kearah laki-laki bersurai merah muda—yang entah mengapa bisa mirip dengan guru bahasa Inggris mereka—yang berada di tengah-tengah barisan.

"Ah, barisannya acak ya? Coba diatur berurutan, dari peringkat satu sampai sepuluh." ujar Mayu.

Dalam hati Mikuo berpikir. Apa guru ini masih amatir? Bahkan mengatur murid-murid seperti ini saja sudah memakan waktu sepuluh menit. Hei! Setiap detik itu berharga!

"Nah sudah. Merine Luki, bisa kaukatakan jawabanmu." perintah Mayu.

"Menurut saya, Tuhan itu adalah seorang hakim! Dialah yang mengadili setiap manusia yang melakukan kesalahan! Sekian." seru Luki lantang dan langsung disambut oleh tepuk tangan satu kelas.

"Ayo, peringkat sembilan. Kamui Gakuko." ujar Mayu sambil melihat data anak-anak sepuluh besar yang ia sudah tulis secepat-cepatnya tadi.

"Menurutku, Tuhan adalah konglomerat! Dia memberikan apa saja yang Dia punya pada kita saat kita membutuhkannya!" seru Gakuko antusias, dan juga disambut tepuk tangan satu kelas.

"Shion Kaiko." ujar Mayu.

"Menurut pendapatku, Tuhan itu adalah seorang ibu..." Kaiko sepertinya malu untuk mengucapkannya.

"Hm? Alasannya?" tanya Mayu.

"Alasannya karena Tuhan menciptakan kita lewat sosok ibu. Tuhan juga mencurahkan kasih sayang kepada kita dan salah satunya lewat ibu kita. Sekarang kutanya, kalau tidak ada sosok ibu di dunia ini, kita akan menjadi apa? Jangan pikirkan sampai situ, tanpa ibu bagaimana kita lahir dan hidup sampai sekarang? Terima kasih..." terang Kaiko panjang lebar dan dibalas tepuk tangan oleh satu kelas.

Mikuo mendesah. Kenapa tidak peringkat pertama saja yang dipanggil supaya dia cepat duduk? Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi sumpah, ia tidah betah berdiri di depan kelas seperti ini, apalagi dipandang tajam oleh beberapa orang yang tidak senang dengannya.

"Peringkat tujuh, Sakine Meito."

"Menurutku sih, sosok Tuhan untukku adalah guru. Dia mengajarkan banyak hal kepada kita tentang dunia dan segala isinya! Sekian! Mohon maaf kalau ada kata yang kurang berkenan di hati!" seru Meito dengan suara lantang yang melebihi Luki, dan dibalas tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

Mikuo hanya mendesah napas panjang. Lama sekali untuk menunggu gilirannya, bahkan ia dapat giliran paling akhir! Astaga! Apa yang dimau guru gila namun bisa menjadi guru Bimbingan Konseling ini? Mau Mikuo ditertawakan satu kelas?

"Peringkat enam, Suzune Ringo."

"Pendapatku tentang sosok Tuhan? Menurutku sih itu, apa namanya, uhm..." Ringo terlihat kesulitan untuk mengucapkannya, "ah! Kakak adalah sosok Tuhan untukku! Karena Tuhan selalu membantu anak-anakNya yang kesulitan, dan Dia pun membantu kita lewat kakak atau saudara kita! Makanya, sayangi saudara kalian dan tingkatkan rasa kekeluargaan kita lewat _**fic**_ di _**Days Event **_mendatang jika tema yang dipilih adalah tema kekeluargaan!" seru Ringo yang lebih kelihatan promosi daripada pendapat.

_Somewhere at someplace(?)..._

"Hatchiii!"

"E-Eh, kok kita bersinnya bisa serempak nih?"

"Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin soal Days Event nih..."

"Iya, aku juga berpikir begitu."

"He-em." seorang gadis—yang sepertinya merupakan moderator—berdeham pelan, "Kita lanjutkan diskusi kita."

"Tapi aku masih penasaran siapa yang membicarakan kita tadi..."

_Back to Utau Junior High School, Class 8-E._

"Ah ya, yang sudah mengeluarkan pendapat boleh duduk. Maaf saya lupa." Mayu tersenyum manis, hingga membuat ponsel yang sedang Nero mainkan diam-diam di kelas langsung retak entah mengapa, "Baiklah, lebih baik kita persingkat saja, jam saya hampir habis. Peringkat satu, Hatsune Mikuo. Yang belum dipanggil boleh duduk kembali."

Mikuo langsung berujar, "Menurut saya, Tuhan adalah pemulung."

"Ya ampun! Demi nama Tuhan! Mikuo kurang ajar sekali ya!"

"Ckckck. Aku tak menyangka Mikuo merendahkan Tuhan sampai seperti itu."

"Apa dia memiliki jiwa pemulung sampai-sampai Tuhan pun dibilang pemulung?"

Saat Mikuo menyampaikan pendapatnya, satu kelas langsung ribut. Yah, mereka memandang Mikuo adalah anak yang kurang ajar. Bisa-bisanya mereka memosisikan Tuhan serendah itu. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Zunko langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan menggebrak mejanya, "Teman-teman, diamlah! Biarkan Hatsune Mikuo menjelaskan pendapatnya itu! Semua orang memiliki hak untuk berpendapat!"

Sungguh, satu kelas langsung hening. Tak percaya dengan Zunko yang tiba-tiba menghargai Mikuo. Malahan biasanya Zunko selalu mempermalukan Mikuo dimanapun gadis berambut hijau ini bisa.

Mikuo juga tidak percaya. Perempuan yang biasanya mengejeknya, menghinanya, bahkan meludahinya sejak dari kelas tujuh—maklum mereka sekelas pada saat kelas tujuh—membelanya hari ini.

"Mikuo," Zunko tersenyum lembut, "silahkan lanjutkan pendapatmu. Aku akan mendengarnya."

"Zunko benar. Tolong jelaskan jawabanmu tadi, Mikuo. Agar satu kelas memahami jawabanmu." ujar Mayu.

"Pemulung, yah, seperti yang kalian ketahui, pemulung adalah orang yang mengambil barang-barang rongsokan yang sudah dibuang karena kotor dan tidak berguna lagi sehingga tidak dapat digunakan. Lalu para pemulung itu membersihkannya sehingga layak dipakai lagi. Sama seperti ibu dan ayah saya, dia yang mengambil saya di jalanan, merawat saya seperti anaknya, mengajari hal-hal kepada saya tentang dunia, dan menyekolahkan saya hingga saat ini, berdiri di sini, di depan teman-teman semua. Sekian dan terima kasih." jelas Mikuo panjang lebar sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Satu kelas terdiam mendengar penjelasan Mikuo. Bahkan guru Bimbingan Konseling itu pun ikut terdiam. Sangat tak menyangka seorang Hatsune Mikuo bisa berbicara seperti itu.

Jadi menurut kalian... siapa Tuhan bagi kalian? Apa pendapat kalian sama dengan yang diatas atau kalian memiliki pendapat lain tentang sosok Tuhan dalam hidup kalian?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N** : A-Ah, maaf gantung. Mikan kehabisan ide di bagian itu. Maunya bagian MikuoZunko, gak cocok. Mau nyertain pendapat Mayu tadi, juga gak cocok. Istilahnya... WB MENYERANGGGGGG! #plak #capsjebol

Umm, mengenai pendapat Suzune Ringo, maaf kalau kesannya promosi dan menyinggung panitia Days Event. Sekali lagi Mikan mohon maaf! *sungkem*

Dan fic ini 60% berasal dari kehidupan nyata, 30% bumbu, dan 10% saran dari teman kehidupan nyata. Mikan juga sempat minta pendapat mereka tentang pertanyaan 'Siapa Tuhan bagimu?' dan Mikan sertakan beberapa di sini XD

**Khusus kelas 8-E di kehidupan nyata**, makasih banyak untuk kelas 8-E yang benar-benar ngasih inspirasi, nih, saya udah buat cerita yang saya janjikan di grup tadi, bwahahahaa XD maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.

_**And the last**_, _**mind to review**_? Mikan terima pendapat, saran, kritik,_ concrit_, bahkan _**flame**_ sekalipun. Tapi isi _flame_ yang membangun ya :)

PS : Menurut kalian, siapa sosok Tuhan dalam hidup kalian? Jika bersedia, silahkan tuangkan dalam review yang kalian berikan sekaligus alasannya seperti yang diatas. Kalau kalian setuju sama pendapatnya siapa juga boleh kok XD Mikan cuman sekedar tanya saja~


End file.
